1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable weight exercise equipment wherein weights are nested inside each other to add up to the desired weight for dumbbells, barbells and other exercise equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current adjustable weight dumbbells the weight of the dumbbell is varied by adding plates on either side of a handle. The plates are connected to each other by side rails which can be stacked. A pin slides onto selective shelves of various heights on the handle and extend under the side rails to select how many plates are connected to the handle and lifted in the stack to vary the amount of weight lifted in the dumbbell.
In standard barbells a bar having weights shaped as discs are added or subtracted to the bar to change the weight of the barbell. The discs have holes in the center which must be aligned on the bar and then secured to the bar by a device on the end to keep the disks from coming off. This can be a difficult and dangerous process. There is also the risk that the discs can come off the ends if not properly secured.